


my nurse crush

by groovycoochie



Category: RPF but its with friends
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack, Multi, lynima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: im hurt and fatima helps me and i am a stupid idiot
Relationships: Fatima/Lynn





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for gags and dedicated to my lovely wife @simping-for-fives on tumblr

I twisted my ankle (again). It hurt so much, I couldn’t walk. Oh, woe is me! Whatever shall I do?

Whimpering, I tried to get up, but when i put pressure on my ankle, a white-hot pain shot up my leg and I collapsed-

But wait, someone caught my arm and pulled me up. Looking to my savior, I saw the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!

“Are you alright?” She asked. Stunned, i stared at her nodding and she smiled at me. My heart stopped. “It looks like you cant walk, let me help you with you’re ankle. Im a nurse.”

“Okay..” i was a speechless mess (as usual).

“I’m Fatima, btw.” She smiled and I was stupidly silenty until she prompted, “and you are?”

“Lynn,” i blurted and stumbled. Oh way to go, inpressing her with your clumsiness. “Im lynn.”

Then we walked into the sunset.

And that, my dear friends is when i developed a crush on my nurse friend.


	2. wedding bells

So if you forgot, fatima and i walked off into the sunset and lived happily ever after. And we did and are currently doing that, but let me tell you about our wedding day!

It was beautiful.

Fatima, my soon-to-be wife at the time, wore a lovely romper thing? In the picture, i’m not entirely sure i’m no clothing expert, and i wore a plain white dress.

I didnt really have a choice in the matter because it’s a photshopped dress, butt i love it nonetheless :)

Actually i guess i had a choice since i was the one to photoshop it, never mind that! Onto the actual wedding:

It was a beautiful day, sun shining and birds chirping and i was so happy.

And lets fast forward to where we kiss–

“I now pronounce you wife and wife.”

Yay!!!!

I jumped into fatima’s arms and dipped her so i could kiss her beautiful face off, but we almost fell because of how hard we dippped.

Laughing, fatima and i broke a part and went to eat the cake and do all the other fancy wedding stuff and just imagine a montage of happy celebration.

Time skip to the night of the wedding, and fatima and i are in our bedroom of our home.

“So what do you say we consumate our marriage?” I asked fatima, looking at her seductively. (I was super sexy and not goofy looking)

Fatima (also super sexy 😘) looked back and said, “yes, my wonderful wife” she breaks off to moan. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

I leaned in to kiss her, slipping a hand into her romper dress thing. “Me neither, _wife_.”

I winked and soon clothes came off and we went so many rounds, but neither one of us tired out because we have great stamina. I squeezed her butt and she squeezed mine cause our butts are beautiful and we pleasured each other so much, it wouod shock people at how long we could go.

And that, dear friends, is the wedding of lynima


End file.
